


A Different Kind of Hunger

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Community: spn-reversebang, Declarations Of Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Switching, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, SPN Reversebang 2019, Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and set to become the monster's keeper once the old one dies. He's told it's an honor but for Sam it will be a fate worse than death. It's up to Dean to save him but that's where things go wrong.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	A Different Kind of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondebitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/gifts).



> **Title:** A Different Kind of Hunger  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 16,722  
>  **Summary:** Sam is kidnapped and set to become the monster's keeper once the old one dies. He's told it's an honor but for Sam it will be a fate worse than death. It's up to Dean to save him but that's where things go wrong.  
>  **A/N:** written for [spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)  
>  **A/N2:** artwork by the incomparable blondebitz  
>  **Art Master post:** [LJ](https://blondebitz.livejournal.com/478048.html) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607909)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1311615/1311615_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1311757/1311757_original.gif)

Sam rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands as he straightened up in his seat. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept all he knew was that after the week they’d had it wasn’t nearly enough. What he needed was a shower and a room with a real bed but not necessarily in that order. “Where are we?” He barely managed to conceal a yawn as he spoke.

Dean didn’t take his eyes off the road to answer his brother. “According to the sign we passed a few miles back, I think we’re somewhere close to a place called _Spring Rapids._ ” 

“And that’s where exactly?” The last thing he remembered seeing before he fell asleep was the sign leaving Kansas.

“Somewhere outside of Missouri. I guess.” Dean spoke softly as he stared out the window. He hadn't really paid that close attention to where they were going. To be honest he didn’t care. With their way of life one place was pretty much like the next.

A look of stunned confusion slid across Sam’s face. It wasn't like his brother not to know exactly where they were. “You guess? What does that even mean? How far outside of Missouri are we?"

"I don't know." Dean glared out into the darkness. "I haven't really been paying attention to the signs." He wasn't about to admit to his brother that he had been too busy sneaking looks at him while he was sleeping to notice any of the few signs he had passed by along the way. He was having a hard enough time with the knowledge himself. Sam was already on the ‘we would be so good together’ bandwagon. There was no reason to give his brother any more ammunition.

"Do you think we should stop and ask someone?"

“Oh, yeah that’s a great idea, Sam.” Sarcasm dripped from Dean's lips as he spoke. "I'll just pull over into the many gas stations we've passed along this road and tell them that although we hunt monsters for a living we can't find our ass from a hole in the ground."

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you." Sam ignored that part of himself that pointed out that anything looked good on Dean. But he would be willing to bet his brother looked even better in nothing at all. Before he could get lost in the pictures that thought brought to mind Sam quickly cleared his throat. "I was just trying to..."

But Dean wasn’t quite finished. “Besides do you see any place for me to stop?”

Sam took a long look out the window at the long stretch of deserted highway they were traveling down. There was no place for his brother to stop even if he could convince him to. “You’ve been driving for a long time. Do you want me to take over.” Another huge yawn escaped Sam just as he finished speaking.

Dean glanced at his brother in horror. “Are you kidding? You can’t stop yawning. There’s no way I’d let you get your sleepy mitts on my Baby.” 

“Well you need to rest as much as I do so we’re going to have to find somewhere to stay at least for a night or...” Sam let his voice trail off as he quickly read the billboard sign they were passing by. “What about there?”

Dean swiveled his head to look but he had already driven by the sign. “Where?”

Sam didn’t bother to answer but pointed in the right direction, “Take the next right.”

For a moment Dean could feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t understand why but somehow he got the feeling his world was about to change and he wasn’t sure if was for the better. “Why?” 

“Didn’t you see it?” At the shake of Dean’s head Sam continued, “There’s a place called _Big Ed's Cabin Rental and RV Park_ and it’s just up the road a bit.” Before Dean could say anything or make his customary gripe Sam quickly added, “We don’t know how much longer it will be before we come across anywhere else. Besides we’re both bone tired, Dean. I could use a shower and a bed and...” His nose wrinkled as he spotted a tiny bit of the last monster they’d killed in Dean’s hair. He reached over and gently pulled it out before he flung the piece out the window. “To be honest you could too.”

He knew his brother wasn’t wrong. Dean couldn’t remember feeling this tired in a very long time. The last hunt had been a particularly nasty one and they both could stand to rest at least for a little while. “Okay, we’ll stop.” As he followed Sam’s directions the sound of tires rolling across bits of gravel came through the open window and he turned to glare at his brother. “But I swear if I hear banjos....”

Despite needing showers less than twenty minutes later found both Winchesters sprawled across the beds fast asleep in the last cabin available at Big Ed’s.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1312083/1312083_original.png)

Sunlight streamed through the big picture window, bathing Dean in golden rays as he walked into the room still a little wet from his shower. He turned and pulled a shirt out of the top dresser drawer. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Coffee would be great.” Sam stared at his brother fresh from a shower, tendrils of his wet hair still clung to the back of his neck. It took all of his willpower not to trace the drops of water that ran down his back with his fingers. “Although, I wouldn’t say that it’s exactly what I want.”

“Sam.” Dean dragged out his brother’s name in warning as he hastily pulled on a shirt. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what his brother wanted it was written plainly on his face. Not to mention Sam brought it up every single time they were alone in a room. Although Dean wouldn't admit it even to himself he wanted the same thing. The feelings he had he made sure to keep hidden beneath a mask of brotherly love but he was sure the hunger for something he shouldn't want and couldn't have shown in his eyes if only Sam dared to look.

“What?” Sam was all innocence personified as he plopped down on the bed in front of Dean. “Is it my fault that you look good wet?” Sam knew that was an understatement if ever there was one. Dean looked good no matter what the circumstance.

“Damn it, Sam.” Dean ran his hand over the top of his head in agitation as he tried to ignore the tempting picture of Sam lying on the bed. He knew his brother was trying to get to him. And if he wasn’t careful, before he knew it, it was going to work. He sighed out loud before he swallowed hard. “How many times are we going to have to have this conversation?”

_As many times as it takes to get you to admit it._ The words rang loudly through Sam’s mind but out loud he spoke softly. “But, Dean. If you would just listen, I know that...”

But whatever else Sam was going to say was lost as Dean interrupted. “No, Sam you need to listen. We can’t keep having the same conversation, the same argument or whatever you want to call it every single time we find ourselves in a room alone together.” _Especially since that happened ever single day._ “We’re brothers and that’s all we are ever going to be.” He was thankful none of Sam’s abilities included mind reading or he would have known without a doubt the one Dean was trying to convince was himself.

“Oh, is that it?” At Dean’s nod Sam quickly stood up to face his brother. “No discussion, no nothing.. you get to decide for the both of us?”

“That’s just it, Sam. One of has to and since you’re obviously not thinking straight that leaves me. And I....” His voice trailed off and a sound almost like a squeak escaped his throat as his brother closed the distance between them.

Dean swallowed hard. _Sam was too close._ The heat from his brother’s body was warming his, igniting every carnal thought he tried to ignore. It took all of his willpower not to take Sam into his arms and give him exactly what he was asking for. Thankfully Sam chose that moment to interrupt the thoughts he had no business thinking. 

“Do you know what it’s like to want someone so much that it feels like your insides are on fire? That if you don’t hold them, touch them you’re going to go insane?” Sam moved closer until there wasn’t an inch of space between them. “That’s what I feel every day when I’m near you. Hell, it’s even there when you’re not.” He leaned his head closer, his lips mere inches away. “I can’t help but wonder what it would be like if I could just....” His breath caressed Dean’s lips as he spoke. 

Dean could feel his control wavering, his resolve growing thin and he quickly took a step backwards. “I can’t.”

“You can’t what, Dean?” When Dean stayed obstinately silent Sam added, “You don’t feel anything?” The look Sam gave Dean was doubtful as he watched his brother shake his head. He moved a little closer. “Are you sure about that?”

“Look, Sam. I’m sorry. I know how this must be....” Dean shook his head to clear it. He really couldn’t do this. “You know what let’s forget about it. As a matter of fact we can forget everything that’s happened here in this room and let things get back to normal. We’re just two brothers off from a hunt trying to relax for a couple of days before the next one falls in our laps.’

Sam nodded his head as if in agreement. “But there’s just one thing.”

“What?” Dean spoke cautiously.

“You say you don’t want me, that you don’t feel the same way I do, right?”

_It looked as if he was finally getting through to Sam._ Maybe, just maybe they would be able to put this topic to rest... permanently. “That’s right.”

Sam took a small step backwards before he glanced pointedly down at the front of Dean’s jeans. “If you don’t want me, you might want to tell that to your cock.”

Dean glanced down his body. There was no denying his body’s reaction to Sam’s nearness. “Son of bitch.” He muttered beneath his breath. _How was he supposed to convince Sam he didn’t want him when his own body didn’t believe it?_

Betrayed by his own body’s reaction Dean stared at Sam in silence, refusing to say anything more on the subject.

“Fine.” Sam threw his hands up in frustration as he turned to walk away. “You don’t want to admit it to me that’s fine but do me and you a favor...” He paused at the door and glanced back at the man he wanted above all else. “At least admit it to yourself.”

Dean’s mouth worked but no sound came out as he struggled to find something to say. He knew he was a little too old to use the ‘it just happens sometimes’ excuse.

“Don’t go.” Dean finally found his voice as Sam walked out the door.

Sam couldn’t deny, at least to himself he was tempted to stay. A need burned inside of him to convince his brother they belonged together but his pride had decided to rear its head and he needed time to regroup. After all there was just so much rejection a man could stand. He stopped to glance back over his shoulder at Dean. “I’ll be back. I’m just going for a walk.”

Maybe Sam had the right idea and a walk could do him some good. Dean nodded, “Be careful.”

“Dude, it’s just a walk. I’m coming back.” Dean still treated him as if he was still that little boy he had to watch over. _What he wouldn’t give to have Dean treat him as a man._ Without another word Sam shut the door behind him.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1312499/1312499_original.png)

Lost in his chaotic thoughts Sam didn’t pay attention to where he was going or even the surroundings as he followed the overgrown trail that led into the woods behind their cabin. All he knew was that he needed to get away from Dean, to have a reprieve from the agony of wanting something that he couldn’t have if only for a little while.

He still couldn’t believe Dean’s denial especially after seeing his body’s reaction to his nearness. A small but gleeful smile curled the corners of Sam’s mouth. In his mind Dean was convinced he couldn’t want him but his body had another idea entirely. And that thought thrilled Sam to no end.

Maybe if he had just stayed and pushed just a tiny bit more Dean would have..... “What the....?” The words were forced out of his mouth as the back of his head exploded with pain.

Those were the last thoughts in Sam’s mind before he lost consciousness and crumpled to the ground. 

“There you are.” 

Sam opened his eyes to see a man leaning down, staring at him through the bars, his fingers prodding the back of his head. Even though the man's touch would be considered gentle Sam still winced at the pain that sliced through his head and he quickly knocked the stranger’s hand away as he tried to move his head. As he fought the wave of nausea that hit him he tried to sit up and his widened as he took in his surroundings. _What the...?_ He was in a cage. “What the hell is going on? Who are you? What do you want with me?” 

"You can call me, Him."

As the man straightened Sam couldn’t stop his gasp of surprised horror. At one point in his life the man before him might have been considered attractive but now his body looked like a skeleton, his skin was dull and pulled tight across his bones. It was a wonder the man was even able to stand much less kidnap him.

"As for your second question it's not what I want but what she needs that matters." He walked over to the counter and began to put ice inside of a bag.

A feeling of cold dread began to wash over Sam. But he knew he had to keep the man talking if he wanted to get out of this alive. He had to give his brother a chance to find him. He cringed at the tiny voice inside of his mind that reminded him Dean didn’t even realize he was missing. “What does that mean?”

Him ignored the question as he turned around and walked back to the cage. He slid a cold compress through the bars to Sam as he confessed, “I think I might have hit you a little too hard.”

Sam grimaced as he placed the cloth covered bag against the back of his head. “Oh, you think?”

“I am sorry.” Him hung his head. The man was so big Him had doubted his own ability in bringing the man back so he had hit him with more force than he was strictly meant to use. “I was not meant to hurt you. If it makes you feel any better I can be punished for any damage I have inflicted if that is your wish.”

Oddly enough it didn’t make Sam feel any better. Only one thing, or rather one person could do that but getting turned loose would do in a pinch. “You could let me go.”

The man gasped at Sam in horror. “No, I could never do that.”

He refused to accept defeat. There had to be a way to get out of there. “But if you help me escape I can help you get back to your family.” 

For a brief moment tears of frustration swam in the frail man’s eyes as he tried in vain to think of any family he might have had before he brushed them away. “It is only me. I have no family but her. And as I have said before she will need you.”

“For what?” Even as the question left his mouth Sam had a horrible feeling he already knew the answer.

“You will take my place.”

“What? How? Why?” Sam’s face was a mask of confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“It is a long story.” Him glanced at the clock on the wall behind Sam’s cage. “There isn’t much time left but it’s a story you need to know if you are to accept your new life. I will try to explain it to you in the time that is left.”

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1312649/1312649_original.png)

From the moment Sam had walked out the door Dean had begun to pace the small confines of the cabin. He couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that had washed over him as soon as door had clicked shut behind Sam. He knew his brother was a grown man and could take care of himself, most of the time. _But what if something went wrong and he wasn’t there to help?_

Dean stopped in the middle of the room and shook his head. He desperately wanted to get those kinds of thoughts out of his head. Nothing was going to go wrong. Sam had just gone for a walk and would be back in a few minutes. He glanced at the deer antler clock on the wall. _Any minute now._

_Would it had killed him to admit that he wanted him too?_ The thought ran unbidden through his mind. _Maybe if he had Sam would be here right now and not off somewhere alone, possibly hurt and...._

_Oh, for the love of..._ Dean swore a blue streak as he stalked over to the bed and threw himself down on it. His brother wasn’t a little kid anymore. Besides if he ran into trouble and needed him he could call.... He paused at the sight of Sam’s cell phone lying on the table beside the bed. _Son of a bitch. What was Sam thinking? He knew better than to leave without it._

Sam had probably left it on purpose, maybe because he wanted some alone time after their conversation. A wave of guilt washed over him. The thought of his brother wanting to be away from him enough to leave his phone behind didn’t sit well with Dean. _What if he ran into trouble?_ A frustrated sigh escaped him. Sam hadn’t been gone too long just shy of two hours, but if he wasn’t back in thirty minutes he would go find him. Satisfied with his plan Dean laid back on the bed, turned his head towards the alarm clock and watched as the minutes slowly ticked by.

Three minutes later Dean rolled off the bed. “That’s long enough.” He grabbed his cell phone and rushed out of the cabin. Sam might be a grown man but he had a knack for getting himself into trouble. Or at least trouble always seemed to find him.

Dean glanced at the ground until he saw his brother’s tracks heading off into the direction of the woods behind the cabin. Leave it to his brother to take the path less traveled. With a much put upon sigh Dean patted the impala as he passed by and hurriedly rushed into the woods.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1312817/1312817_original.png)

Him settled down cross legged in front of Sam’s cage and began to speak, “Thousands of years ago...” He paused before he corrected himself. “No one really knows how long it’s really been. The exact time has been lost of the years. All that is known is that it was an extremely long time ago before the passing of time was counted. She was found abandoned in a little village, there was no one else around. It was as if everyone had decided to leave and left her behind.”

“Someone left a child alone.” Despite him knowing they were talking about a monster the horror of someone leaving a child made Sam’s skin crawl. Without wanting to be he found himself becoming engrossed in the story and could not resist asking, “Where?”

“I don’t know.” Him shrugged his thin shoulders. “If she knows she does not speak of it.” He leaned forward and fixed Sam with a stern look. “And you would do well never to bring it up.” Before Sam could even form the question Him added, “Being unwanted upsets her.”

Even though he was sure he knew why there was no way he was going to stick around to find out. It wouldn’t be long before Dean came to find him. But in the meantime he might as well hear the end of the story. “What happened next?”

The man smiled. _It was good that the caged man was interested in the story he told since all too soon it would be his own._ “The man that found her became everything to her. He would keep her safe for the next two hundred years or so and then before he died another would find another to take his place and so on. And now it is my turn to choose another to take my place.”

_Over two hundred years?_ Sam stared at the man sitting on the floor in front of him. He was having a hard time believing Him was over two hundred years old but he had to be if his story was to be believed. 

“You will now have a different life, a better one.” Him spoke softly.

Sam’s mouth gaped. “I don’t want a different life. I like the one I have now.” Or at least he would when he had finally convinced Dean they belonged together.

Him shook his head. “It does not matter what you want. I have chosen you.” He whispered the words as if he was bestowing a huge honor onto Sam. And before he could ask why Him continued, “You are big enough and you certainly look strong enough to withstand the change.”

“Change?” Sam vehemently shook his head. He didn’t want to turn into a monster.

The man reached through the bars to pat Sam’s hand. “Be easy. You will not turn into what She is.” _How glorious that would be._ “Unfortunately it is quite impossible, she is the only one of her kind.”

Sam remained unconvinced. _If not changed, exactly what was going to happen to him?_ “What then?”

Him wasn’t sure how else to explain it. “You will be everything to her and in time you will come to look more like me.”

He tried not to show his horror at that thought in any way but Sam couldn’t suppress a shudder at the thought. 

A tired smile crossed Him’s face. “It took almost two hundred years for me to look like I do. I am now a very old man and you are still young. You will have years left to look as you do.”

Sam really wanted to know if the man looked like he did because of age or if it was something the monster did to him. But another terrifying thought occurred to take its place. “So what you’re saying is I am to be her food.” Sam’s breath was shallow, his eye wide as he fought to control the terror that welled up inside of him. “I am to satisfy her hunger.”

The old man rolled his eyes at his charge’s complete lack of understanding. “No. That is not it at all. It is true She hungers but it’s a different kind of hunger than for mere food. It is unlike anything you have ever known before.” _Why was this so hard for the man in the cage to grasp?_

There were a lot more questions Sam wanted answered but before he could ask anything more the frail man stood and hurried out of the room. Within a few minutes Him came back into the room dragging someone behind him. A look of shocked horror crossed Sam’s face as he realized who it was. 

“Dean.” Sam glared at Him as he yelled his brother’s name. “What did you do to him?”

With one hand the man, who looked so frail was able to slid Dean into another cage exactly like the one Sam was in. “I have only hit him as I did you.” As soon as he had locked the door, he turned to face Sam. “Do not worry yourself. I took great care not to hit him as hard as I did you. So there is no need to give me that look.”

Sam stared at Him, partly in anger but partly in astonishment. For someone who had captured him to give to a monster the man seemed to want to take great pains to make sure he was not seriously hurt. And apparently the same went for his brother.

“What are you going to do with him?”

A look of nervous confusion crossed the man’s face. “I do not know.” He shuffled his feet as he turned towards the door. “There was only supposed to be one offering. She will be displeased.” Him wrung his hands in distress. “There can only be one.” He muttered as he walked out the door.

Sam waited to make sure the man wasn’t within hearing distance before he started calling his brother’s name. “Dean.” He had to get him awake. Although, he wasn’t sure how they would manage it, all he knew was that they had to at least try to get out of there.

“Dean!” He yelled his name a little louder.

Dean opened his eyes as he tried to move into a sitting position but quickly clutched the back of his head as a blinding pain shot through his skull. “Ouch, the son of a bitch hit me.” 

“Count yourself lucky.”

“Lucky?” Dean muttered. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from watering. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Is it bleeding?”

He pulled his hand away from the back of his head and glanced down. Thankfully Dean didn’t see any trace of blood on his fingers. “No.” 

“What about a lump?”

Dean carefully prodded the sore spot on his head. “No, I don’t have a lump either.” Dean glared at Sam. “What the hell?”

“Count yourself lucky.” Sam repeated once again as he turned his head so Dean could see the huge lump on the back of his head.

The lump was so big it looked like it could have only happened on one of the old Saturday morning cartoons from years ago. “Ah.” At any other time Dean would be doubled over with laughter. But unfortunately there was nothing funny about the predicament they found themselves in.

Dean jerked as his bare feet touched the bars of the cage and quickly pulled his legs up to his body. _Why was the metal too hot to touch? And for that matter where were shoes?_ “Umm, Sam? Why don’t we have shoes?” He glanced down at his bare chest before he added, “Or shirts?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Mine were gone when I woke up.” He glanced down at his own body before he raised his head to look at Dean. “I was just thankful I still had pants.

Although Dean nodded his head in agreement, _pants were good_ he had kind of hoped the man, or whatever the hell he was wouldn’t check him too close for any weapons. He had counted on the knife he had hidden safely in his boot. But now he was going to have to come up with another plan to get him and Sam out of there. 

“What do we do now?”

He gently rubbed the back of his head before he answered Sam. “I’m thinking.”

“Think faster, Dean.” Sam hissed through clenched teeth. He really wanted to get out of there before he became some kind of Scooby snack for a monster.

As quickly as he had left the frail man rushed back into the room and glared at Dean through the bars of the cage. “You are not supposed to be here. You could ruin everything.”

“Oh, boo hoo.” Dean glared back. “I’m so sorry I messed up your little... whatever the hell this was supposed to be.”

He could have explained that all of this was because he was dying and he needed Sam to be his replacement but instead Him bowed his head, “I accept your apology.” He whispered softly before he sighed softly in frustration. “But that still doesn’t help the predicament I am now in.”

_Oh, he was the one in the predicament?_ Dean rolled his eyes. The man obviously didn’t understand sarcasm and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to explain it to him. Although he was more than happy to tell the old man where he could go and exactly where he could stick the supposed apology when he got there. But before he could say anything Sam started to speak.

“Just let my brother go.” Sam pleaded as he stared at Him. “You said yourself he wasn’t supposed to be here. So just let him go and no one will be the wiser.”

The man’s mouth fell open. _The two men were brothers?_ This was not good at all. There was a rule about making sure that the man taken didn’t have any relatives anywhere. That way there would be no one to miss him when he was gone. He had thought when he had seen Sam walking the wooded trail that he was alone. _What the hell was he going to do now?_ “But this can not be. You can not be brothers. There is a rule against this.”

“I’m sorry to bust your bubble.” Dean glared through the bars. “But we are.”

Him glared at Sam as if it was his fault, as if he should have mentioned somewhere between walking and being knocked unconscious that he had a brother close by. “I didn’t know.”

“Now that you do you could let us go.” 

“But I can not. She needs Him. And there is no time to find another for I am not long for this world.” Him bowed his head as he tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. He was at a complete loss on how to fix this. He supposed he could probably let the other go but he had a sneaking suspicion that it would only cause more trouble. He glanced back up at Dean. One look at the man’s face and Him knew there was no way that man was going to leave without his brother. He wondered if he could make it a little longer. _Could he have a little more time? Could he start over, begin again with a different man?_ The sound of shuffling across the hardwood floors began to echo around the room and he knew it was too late. There was nothing he could do to stop it. She was coming.

As she walked into the room Him quickly bowed his head and stepped to the side to give her plenty of room to look over the two men in the cages. 

Him knew it was dangerous to deviate from the rules but the extra man had came to them. It was not his fault. He quickly pointed out which one was the original offering and which one was the spare. At the unsatisfied look on her face he quietly began to explain why there were now two to choose from.

A semblance of a smile began to spread across the creature’s face as she stared pointedly at one cage and then the other.

_She was pleased with the offering._ Him rocked back on his heels as a wave of relief washed over him. If she only chose the one he had originally chosen to take his place he would know he had chosen correctly and all was forgiven.

“What the hell is she doing?” Dean hissed between his teeth as he watched the creature stare at him and Sam in turn. 

Sam turned his head to look at his brother. “I don’t know but it looks like eeny, meeny, miny, moe.” At the blank look on Dean’s face he continued, “She’s deciding which one of us she wants.”

“For what?” 

He shook his head. Sam really didn’t think Dean wanted to know. Hell, he didn’t want to know either. “What do you think?” 

“Oh hell no!” There was no way he was going to let this monster do whatever the hell it was that she wanted to do to Sam or himself. There had to be a way out of this.

But before he could form any kind of idea the creature had made her decision. With a nod towards Him, she turned and walked out of the room.

Him hated what he had to do but the thought of the creature not being in this world filled him with dread. He could hate it all he wanted but he knew he didn’t have a choice. “I may look frail but I promise if you fight me, I will kill your brother in front of your eyes.” 

At the look on Sam’s face Dean knew what Sam would do. “Damn it, Sammy. Fight him. You have to try and get away. Save yourself.”

“I can’t, Dean.” He wouldn’t say the words he knew his brother didn’t want to hear but they shown in his eyes as he stared at Dean. No matter what happened to him, he would do whatever he had to do, whatever he had to accept, to protect his brother.

“Sam!” Dean yelled and jerked on the bars of his cage as he watched his brother being dragged from his own. “You son of a bitch, let him go!”

But it was too late the man had already dragged Sam out of the room.

It wasn’t long before the man was back and staring at Dean with an almost sympathetic expression on his face. “Do not worry. While the process is painful, your brother will adapt. In time he will come to accept his place with her and there will be no more need for the pain.” He didn’t mention some pain would always be there but that his brother would learn not only to tolerate it but to welcome it. Him was sure that this man wouldn’t find it of any comfort.

Dean stared open mouthed at the man. _How could he possible think he wouldn’t worry or would accept that his brother was being tortured?_ “Who the hell are you?”

He paused for a moment. “Him.”

A look of confusion spread across Dean’s face. “No, your name.”

“Why?”

A terrifying look crossed Dean’s face as he glared at the man responsible for what was happening to his brother. “I’d just like to know the name of the man I’m going to kill.” 

_Ah, vengeance. That was a feeling he knew well. But for the life of him he couldn’t remember why._ If the one who was kin to the new Him wanted the information he was duty bound to give it to him. It was the old man’s turn to look confused as he tried to think, finally he shook his head. “It’s been too long. I can no longer remember whatever I was once called. Besides it does not matter. Once your life is given the name is always Him.”

He hated himself for it but curiosity got the better of him and Dean couldn’t stop himself from asking the question, “Why?”

The old man shrugged. “She only knows Him. Every man that has taken care of her is the first man to do so. She doesn’t remember any other.” Sadness unfurled inside of Him. “After I am gone she won’t remember me.”

If the old man expected sympathy he was out of luck. Dean had none to give. A sound of terror quickly silenced came from the next room. “What the hell is it doing to my brother?” Dean rattled the cage again. _There had to be some way he could get out of this damn cage._

Him ignored the question. What was happening to the man in the other room was too complicated for the man in the cage in front of him to understand. “Fight if you must.” The man looked on sadly. “Just know that no matter what you do you can not escape from the cage unless I allow it.” 

Dean glared at the man but didn’t bother to answer. His brother’s life was at stake, he would save him. No matter what he had to do.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1309936/1309936_original.png)

Strapped to a table Sam could only lay there and watch with horror in his eyes as the creature came towards him. There were the normal two legs, two arms, etc.. but that’s where any semblance to human ended.

Her long dark hair seemed to move around her body, her skin undulating with each step she took. “Delicioussssss.” She hissed through a long set of fangs as she moved closer. Her narrow eyes took in the sight before her. There he was, Him lying on the table in wait for her, it was her favorite part. 

“You can talk.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. And it meant that he could communicate with it. Maybe now he could understand what it wanted and maybe, just maybe he could talk himself out of this situation. “Why was I brought here? What do you want with me?”

The creature licked what could only pass for lips. Her head moved like a snake’s as she turned to stare at him. _So many questions. Him knows better. A thought tried to intrude something about this one not yet being Him but she shook it away. There was only Him. There would only ever be Him._ “Hungryyyyyy.”

So, that was it. Despite what the man had told him he was going to be food. Even though he was a hunter and as such had faced a lot worse than this Sam couldn’t stop himself from trembling. This time was different. There was no way Dean could save him now especially not since his brother was locked up in a cage in the next room.

“No. Let me go.” Sam jerked at his restraints. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Hungryyyyyy.” She hissed again as she slid up the table onto Sam. “Dieeeeee.” The creature hissed again as her hair fell across Sam and gripped him tight, to hold him still against the table.

_He wasn’t going to die without a fight._ He began to struggle harder but it was no use. While the old straps might have given way eventually the bonds of her hair held him tight. “No!” Sam yelled as her fangs slid deep inside of his neck and her body moved against his. 

Deep in his mind Sam could feel something changing, becoming different and he couldn't stop it. There was no escape. Not even Dean could save him. That was it, Dean, his brother, his everything. He grasped hold of the name and held on tight, it was his lifeline. 

His name was Sam Winchester and he was in lov....

But despite the knowledge a demanding voice began to urgently whisper another name in his ear. One he was desperate not to become and he fought against the change. His name was S... Sa..... He felt himself slowly begin to slip away.

His name would be Him.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1310207/1310207_original.png)

A scream of rage bottled inside of Dean as he fought against the bars that held him tight. Somewhere in the next room his brother was being tortured and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Him shook his head at the brother’s stubbornness. “I have told you...”

Dean quickly interrupted. “I don’t give a damn what you told me. That’s my brother in there that’s being tortured and I....”

_Why couldn’t he understand?_ The frail man, his voice full of sympathy began to speak as if he were talking to a small child. “I have tried to explain to you that the pain is not done to torture but is just part of the process of your brother becoming Him. In time he will heal and will come to welcome her gladly with open arms.”

“Why? Because you say so?” Dean’s face mottled with rage as he spoke. “Sam’s a Hunter. He will never accept this no matter how long it is.”

The man smiled softly. He wasn’t sure what a Hunter was or why the man in the cage thought it should worry him. Besides despite whatever the almost Him was previously a lot could happen in a hundred years much less two hundred. There was not a doubt in his mind that he would be Him just as every man that had came before him. “I would not count on that.” 

A growl of frustration escaped Dean and echoed around them. There had to be some way to get through to the man in front of him. “Haven’t you ever had someone you cared about and couldn’t bare to lose? How would you feel if it was one of your own in that room being tortured?”

A faint memory of a very long time ago fought its way to the surface of his mind. A little blonde girl with her hair in pigtails and a toothless smile held her arms up to him, happily demanding he pick her up. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind she was his daughter. 

Agony washed over him in waves after torturous waves as he fell to his knees. He didn’t understand how this could have happened. There was only one firm rule and that was never to take a man away from his family. Apparently the one that was Him before didn’t care to follow the rule. For a moment he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if the creature had known but even as the thought occurred to him he quickly put it from his mind. There was no way she would have allowed it if she had known. But just as fast a horrible thought ran through his mind. Once he had taken his place at her side she would not have remembered how he had became Him. 

As he fought his way through the painful memories of such a long time ago that flooded his mind Him couldn’t help but wonder how many other young men over the course of thousands of years had been taken from their families. Or how many more would there be in the thousands of years that followed.

_What was he going to do?_ The thought ran through his mind. _What could he do?_ Even though he resisted the answer came to him. _There was only one thing he could do. He could turn this man in the cage loose._ If he did this, if he let the new almost Him’s brother go maybe he would have a chance to keep this from happening ever again. 

Although the frail man didn’t answer Dean’s question he knew the look of a painful memory when he saw one. “So how can you do this?”

Before the man could answer a horrible scream vibrated the walls and Him winced in sympathy. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean didn’t know how Sam was able to stand the torture just hearing his brother’s agony was more than he could take. He went wild trying to escape but try as he might Dean couldn’t get out of the cage. No matter how hard he pushed, pulled or kicked the bars wouldn’t budge.

As he watched, the pain his brother was enduring in the other room mirrored itself on Dean’s face and it finally dawned on Him what he was witnessing. _They were not mere brothers, they were much more. They were one._ Him’s eyes rounded. _How could this have happened?_ Not only had he taken from a family but he had almost torn the one apart. _What had he done?_ He hung his head in shame.

Him raised his head as he spoke softly, “It’s almost over but hopefully it’s not too late to fix this.” He wheezed, each breath coming more painfully than the last one as he struggled to continue breathing. “You will only have a....” As Dean continued to jerk on the cage, Him reached out and smacked the bars to gain his attention. “Listen to me. I’m trying to help but we don’t have much time left.”

Dean was incredulous. _The old man wanted to help after he was the one who had caused all of this, his brother being tortured, him locked in a cage._ After all he knew Sam was his brother and he still let that monster take him. _So why would he want to help him now?_ It had to be some sort of cruel joke. One look at the frail man’s face and Dean realized it wasn’t a joke, something he said or something the man himself had remembered must have changed his mind. 

“How can you help? The only thing you can do is let me go.”

The man nodded his head. It went against everything he knew and felt but he also knew he didn’t have a choice. “I know. But when I open the door the first thing you have to do is kill me.”

_Kill him?_ Dean would be the first to admit killing the man in front of him had appealed to him from the moment he had fought out he had taken his brother but now if he was going to let him go what was the point? Besides the man was very old and frail and looked like he was going to die any second. There was no need for him to hasten the inevitable.

“Ah, I see you are having a moral dilemma, an attack of conscience.” At the look Dean was giving him there wasn’t a doubt in Him’s mind that he was right. “Shall I remind you that I’m the reason your brother is in the other room going through unimaginable pain because of unspeakable things being done to him? And you mere feet away are locked in a cage unable to go to his aid.” He could see by the tick in Dean’s jaw it was working. One more thing should do it. “Or perhaps this will convince you.” Him gasped as his breath became even shorter. “If I die naturally, on time your brother will be Him and there will be no way left for you to save him. He will be lost to you forever.”

That wasn’t a thought Dean cared to entertain. There was no way he was going to let his brother become whatever the hell Him was and lose him. He would do whatever he had to do to keep that from ever happening. “What do I have to do?”

With great effort Him rose to his feet as quickly as he could, shuffled over to the other side of the room and grabbed the ceremonial knife from the case. “You have to stab me through the heart with this a moment before my heart beats its last.”

“What happens when I do?”

As Him walked back to the cage he managed a shrug of his thin shoulders. While the gesture might seem nonchalant it was anything but. “I die and She ceases to exist.” The thought caused him more agony than he cared to admit but he could see no alternative. Not only had what he done need to be set right but he had to make sure it never happened again. No other man must no the pain of losing his family. “Once we are gone, the change in Sam should stop and your brother should make a full recovery.”

“Should?” Dean didn’t like the sound of that. There were too many shoulds and not enough wills in the equation for his taste.

“What I propose to do has never been done before. I can not guarantee you that it will work. All I can do is be willing to try.” His voice softened as he added, “The creature has lived for millions of years and in all that time all of Him have always been loyal.” Great sadness swept through him at all that must be lost. “Even I in almost two hundred years have never faltered in my loyalty until now. But because of what I have done and what was done so long ago She who is almost as old as time itself must cease to exist.” The horror of what he was about to do was almost more than he could stand. But it needed to be done.

Although Dean knew the correct thing to do would be to say he was sorry but he refused to lie. Besides one less monster in the world was a good thing as far as he was concerned. He kept the thought to himself and didn’t say anything as he gave the man what he hoped was a sympathetic look. 

There was one more thing Dean needed to know. “How will I know if it works?”

“He will know who you are.” With tears filling his eyes Him stared at Dean as he slid the knife through the bars of the cage. “The moment I open the door you must put the knife into my heart. You must not hesitate and you can not miss. For if you do, I will die naturally and your brother will be Him.” He reminded urgently.

Dean didn’t say a word as he swallowed hard and nodded.

“There is one more thing.”

_Of course. A catch. He should have known there would be one._ “What do you want?”

Him shook his head. “This is not for me but you.” He gasped for breath as he spoke. “You have to....” His breathing grew more erratic. “You must tell him.” At the look on Dean’s face he knew the man was going to play it dumb and he didn't have the time to try and convince the stubborn man before him that everything would have been different, will be different once he did. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Him managed to hold up his hand to stop him. “That’s all I’m going to say.” It was all the time he had. With a flick of his wrist the cage door swung open.

Without another word Dean rushed at the old man, he held him up with one arm as he plunged the knife deep into his heart. 

Him grasped Dean’s wrist and held on as he gasped and struggled for breath. “Tell him.” With his last breath he repeated the command before he closed his eyes for the last time.

_As bad guys go this one hadn’t been so bad._ He shook his head at the thought. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ Because of this man lying dead in his arms Sam had endured unimaginable torture. “I am sorry.” Dean whispered as he laid the frail man’s lifeless body on the floor. He quickly stood and rushed out of the room, he had to get to Sam. 

If the old man was right the monster should have died the moment he had slid the knife in his heart. And hopefully Sam would recover from whatever it was he had to endure. “Sam will be okay.” Dean said the words out loud not just to convince himself but as a promise. No matter what he had to do, his brother would be just fine.

“Sam!” Dean yelled his brother’s name as he ran into the room. The sight before him almost stopped him in his tracks. He didn’t want to see this. No one should ever have to see something like this. His brother's broken and bruised body was lying on the table in a pool of his own blood. A strangled sound threatened to escape him but somehow Dean managed to control it. There would be plenty of time later to relive the horror of what he was seeing but for now he had to save Sam.

“Damn it, Sammy.” Dean reverted back to the name he always associated with the little brother he had to take care of as he rushed towards the table. “You have to be okay.” He laid his fingers against Sam’s wrist, and then his throat as he checked for a pulse. “That old man, Him said you would be okay.” But then he remembered that wasn’t exactly what he had said. _Should. He had used the word should._

A faint pulse beat determinedly beneath his touch and Dean closed his eyes for a moment in relief. Sam was alive and that was all that mattered. 

Dean quickly opened his eyes and set to work. They had to get out of there but first he needed to determine what kind of injuries Sam had. His fingers gently slid across Sam’s body as he felt for broken bones. With each wound he discovered he cussed a blue streak and wished he could have killed the monster himself.

_Monster?_ Dean spun around at the reminder of how they had gotten there. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the creature slumped in a corner a look of surprise on its grotesque face.

“Okay, Sam. I don’t know if you can even hear me but It’s like this.” He began speaking as he turned back. “I know you have to be in some serious pain. But we can’t stay here, we have to go. There’s only one problem. We don’t have a car. So I’m going to have to carry you back to the cabin.” Dean took a deep breath and continued, “I’m not going to lie to you, it’s going to hurt like hell but I will try not to move you around too much.”

Without another word Dean rushed out of the room. He was only gone a few seconds before he came back in. “I wanted to make sure the door was open so once I have you I won’t have to jostle you around to try and open it.” Dean took another deep breath. He hated the thought of what he had to do. He knew it was going to cause Sam even more pain than he was currently enduring but he didn’t have a choice. 

As carefully as he possibly could Dean leaned down, picked his brother up and eased him over his shoulders. Sam’s pitifully weak cry of pain was more than he could stand. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

With Sam safely held over his shoulders Dean kept up a one sided conversation as he walked out of the house. Hopefully, if nothing else the sound of his voice would help to keep his brother calm and he would know that he was safe.

Dean slowly walked down the steps, his brother held tight over his shoulders. He glanced at the wooded path he had taken to get there and although he knew it would be the faster route he didn’t want to have to subject Sam to any more movement than he had to. “The dirt road it is.”

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1310244/1310244_original.gif)

A little over three miles later, Dean’s shoulders were beginning to ache with the strain of having to carry all of his brother’s six foot four weight. And he didn’t even want to think about what was happening to his bare feet. He was just thankful he was walking on a dirt road instead of an asphalt one.

Sam jerked as if he was trying to get away and Dean tightened his grip. The last thing he needed was for his brother to fall out of his arms. “It’s okay, Sammy. It’s me. It’s over. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” As soon as he had finished speaking a groan whispered in his ear. “Hang on, Sammy. We’re almost to the cabin.”

At the sound of his brother’s pain Dean ignored his aching body and burning feet as he quickly picked up the pace. But even with the faster pace a walk that he had made in a little over two hours to find his brother had taken almost three and a half hours to get back to the cabin. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome sight of the cabin only a few feet away. And with an even faster pace he finally walked up the steps. He paused on the porch, the locked door of the cabin presented a problem since he couldn’t, wouldn’t let go of Sam to unlock it, but only for a moment. With the heel of his foot, he ignored the thought of possible splinters and kicked the door open before he carried his brother into the room. 

Gently as he could Dean laid Sam on the nearest bed before he began to gather all of the supplies he would need.

He had hoped his brother was better than he looked but as Dean began to carefully clean each wound on Sam’s body he knew it had been foolish to hope for such a miracle. As it was six of his wounds would require ten or more stitches, while the others would need only two or three. There were even a few of the cuts that would be able to make do with a butterfly bandage. But as bad as Sam looked Dean was grateful because it could have been so much worse.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean whispered through clenched teeth as he noticed the huge bruise that was starting to form on his brother’s side. As he gently skimmed his fingers across the darkening skin, he couldn’t stop himself from praying his brother’s ribs weren’t broken.

Anger and sadness warred within Dean as he began to stitch each of his brother’s wounds closed. As he put the final stitch in the guilt over what he had caused began to weigh on his mind. If only he had stopped Sam from going for that walk. If only he had told Sam what he had needed to hear maybe then he wouldn’t be lying on the bed in front of him tortured almost beyond endurance.

With guilt riding him Dean didn’t notice Sam beginning to wake until he called his name. 

“Dea....” He licked his dry and cracked lips before he tried again. “Dean?” Sam’s voice, barely above a whisper, broke as he spoke. 

Dean closed his eyes in relief. The old man had been right. His death had stopped whatever the monster had tried to do to his brother. Gratitude washed over him as he opened his eyes to see Sam’s pain filled eyes staring into his. “Shh. It’s okay, Sam. It’s over. You’re safe now.” He repeated his words from earlier as he reached for the glass of water he had sat on the bedside table when he had gathered the medical supplies. “Here take a small sip.” He slid one hand behind his brother’s head as he held the glass to his lips.

He did as Dean commanded before he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

The words were spoken so softly Dean almost didn’t hear them. “What the hell are you talking about, Sam?” He sat the glass back down. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around me and I was jumped from behind.” And he knew better than that. Constant vigilance was one of the first lessons a hunter had to learn. “But I was so angry and frustrated about...”

Dean didn’t need to hear anymore, he knew exactly what had been on his brother’s mind that day. “Don’t worry about any of that now.” He straightened the blankets and pulled them up, careful not to catch the fabric on any of Sam’s bandages. “We can talk about it later, when you’re better. But for now just get some rest.”

“But....” Sam weakly tried to protest. He was so tired he couldn’t form any more words even though there was a lot more he needed to say but Dean was having none of it.

“Shh. Rest, Sammy.” Dean whispered as he tucked the blankets around him. “You don’t have to worry about anything else. I’ll take care of you.”

The medication Dean had given him forced Sam to close his eyes and within minutes he was fast asleep.

With a sigh of relief Dean sat back in the less than comfy chair beside the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. He was in for a very uncomfortable night. But it was his choice. He could have gone into the other room, for that matter he could have gone to his own bed and got some much needed sleep. But he wouldn’t risk leaving his brother’s side. He would be there if Sammy needed anything. 

The next morning Sam woke to blinding pain searing through his body. Everything that had happened last night had been a dream. He was still locked in the room with the creature tormenting him, turning him into something he didn’t want to become but couldn’t stop.

“No.” Sam shook his head. “Please. No.” The horror was almost too much for his mind to comprehend. He needed Dean. _Where was his brother?_ “Dean.” The sound of his brother’s name vibrated the walls around him. 

“Hey, Sam.” Dean rushed to his side. “I’m sorry. I thought I would be back before you woke up.” He leaned down and brushed the hair from Sam’s tormented face. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Sam went still and opened his eyes. “Dean?” Wave after wave of relief crashed over him. “But I thought I was..” His body still trembled from remembered torture.

There wasn’t a doubt in Dean’s mind that his brother had thought he was still back in that room with the monster. “I know. It’s okay. You were pretty out of it yesterday when I brought you back.”

“What happened?”

Dean shook his head. “I’ll explain everything later. Right now you need to get some rest.” 

But Sam needed to know. “Dean, please.”

Unable to deny Sam the information he wanted Dean hastily began to explain, “It was the old man. If he hadn’t decided to let me go then...” Dean shook his head at the thought of what might have been. It wasn’t something he could stand to think about. 

Instead of the relief Dean had been sure Sam would feel a terrified look began to spread across his face. “What if it was a trick?” With his eyes wide with terror he raised up to glance out the window. “What if they come back?

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean placed his hand on his brother’s chest and gently pushed until he was lying flat against the bed once more. “You are safe. I promise. They won’t be coming back.”

But Sam remained unconvinced. “How can you be sure?”

As quickly as he could Dean explained what had happened and how he had come to be back at the cabin. “They’re both dead, Sam.”

“And you’re sure?” At Dean’s nod he added, “But what if...?”

Dean couldn't even begin to understand the horrors of what he'd had to endure but he did empathize. He kept his voice soft as he spoke, “While you were sleeping, I went back and I burned the place down.”

“You burned...” 

He nodded his head. “To the ground.” A pleased smile crossed Dean’s face before it disappeared. “It’s all gone.” 

Sam closed his eyes in relief. The voice that had whispered inside of his mind was now silenced. He wasn’t Him. His name was Sam Winchester and he was in love with Dean. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth popped open in shock. He was sure Sam wasn’t even aware he had spoken out loud. He had known Sam wanted him, after all his brother had been pretty vocal about it. But love?

“Shh, go to sleep.” The only thing he could do was ignore it and hope he could avoid any conversation on the topic once his brother had recovered.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1310578/1310578_original.png)

For the last few weeks Dean had managed quite nicely to avoid any kind of awkward conversations with Sam but he knew it was only a matter of time before his brother would want to start ‘talking’ again. Without a word he sat the glass of water on the bedside table. “I’ll be in the next room if you need me.” Dean tossed over his shoulder softly as he left the room.

Sam lay in the bed, the blankets drawn up to his chin, silently fuming until he couldn’t take it anymore. He swung his legs off the bed, slipped the shirt lying at the foot of his bed on and stood up. This treating him with kid gloves was starting to get old really fast and it definitely wasn’t what he had thought Dean had in mind when he had said he would make sure he was taken care of. He shuffled his way into the next room and leaned against the doorway as he spoke. “Is this the way it’s going to be from now on?” 

Dean, the bottle of beer poised at his lips glanced at Sam. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Dean. I’m not stupid.” He glared at Dean. He was sick and tired of Dean treating him like he was fragile and even worse as if he were still that little kid he had to take care of. “The way you’re treating me.”

A look of confusion crossed Dean’s face as he sat the bottle down. He wasn’t sure what his brother was talking about or even why he would have any reason to bitch and he said as much. “I don’t know why you’re upset.”

“I am not upset.” Sam whispered through clenched teeth. “I’m pissed off.”

“But why?” Dean fixed him with an innocent look. “Haven’t I taken care of you these last few weeks?” He didn’t wait for a response but continued to speak. “I’ve cooked, cleaned, washed the clothes, cleaned your wounds and....” He paused before he added, “What more can I do? What more do you want from me?” Even before he saw the gleeful light begin to shine in his brother’s eyes Dean knew he had asked the wrong question. He opened his mouth to rephrase the question but it was too late.

“What do I want from you?” A soft smile graced Sam’s face as he repeated his brother’s question. “The same thing I have always wanted. The same thing I told you before all of this happened. Everything.” He lowered his voice as he spoke each word slowly, “I want you. Just you.”

A shocked gasp echoed throughout the cabin. He didn’t need to hear that. The thought of Sam wanting him did things to him he would rather not think about and he damn sure wasn’t going to admit he felt the same way. “We’ve had this conversation before, Sam.” And he really didn’t want to have it again. Dean was terrified one day in the not too distant future he wasn’t going to be able to fight against what he desperately wanted any longer and he would give in to Sam’s pleas and his own desperate desires.

Sam stared at him wide eyed as he walked closer to his brother. “Seriously, Dean? Don’t you think things have changed between us by now... at least a little bit?”

Dean shook his head. He couldn’t think when Sam was this close. But he knew he couldn’t say anything. No matter how much he might want things to be different between them they were still brothers.

“I could have died.” Sam wasn’t ashamed to play the guilt card if that’s what it took to break through Dean’s defenses. 

Raw emotion shown on Dean’s face as the horrible guilt of what he had allowed to happen on his watch spread through his mind and he almost buckled beneath the weight of it. “I know, Sammy.” He ran his hand through his short hair. “Don’t you think I know that? What you had to go through... I know it was my fault, all of it and nothing I can say or do will make it right. I can’t...”

Having Dean wallow in guilt was not what he had in mind. Sam quickly interrupted before Dean could go any further down the self-recrimination path. "Stop it. I'm all healed now." He rushed to reassure his brother. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist giving Dean a wickedly teasing grin as he added, "Although if you really wanted to kiss it better I definitely wouldn't object. The word no wouldn’t even cross my mind.” He winked as he added, “I promise."

Although he knew it was wrong on all kinds of levels and that he really should know better Dean couldn't stop the flare of temptation from springing to life deep inside of him. It was too much and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of forbidden images those words conjured in his mind. He took a deep, ragged breath before he opened his eyes. But he could still see Sam lying on the bed, his body stripped naked for his delectation while he gently traced the path of each scar with his tongue before placing small, tender kisses on each hurt. Dean could almost hear Sam’s groans of pleasure whispering in his ear and he swallowed hard. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides to keep from reaching for Sam. He couldn't look at his brother, he didn't want Sam to see the hunger that burned inside of him for something he had no business wanting. "Sam." His brother's name was a hoarse whisper on his lips.

A sigh of frustration escaped Sam as he moved closer. The sound of tearing fabric echoed around them as he ripped the shirt from his body as he walked. “Damn it, Dean. Look at me.” With more patience than he actually felt Sam waited for his brother to turn around and do as he asked. “I am all better.” He repeated. “Look.” He turned around slowly so that his brother could see he was telling the truth.

Dean didn’t say a word as he tried not to delight in the sight of the muscles that rippled beneath Sam's skin but he was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to touch, he needed to touch but knew he couldn’t. It took great effort to get his needs under control so he could focus on the wounds on Sam’s half naked body and not the things he wanted to do with him. He glanced pointedly at the places on his brother’s body that, despite his careful stitching would turn into scars. One wound in particular would turn out to leave a very bad scar. It ran the length of Sam’s hip down past the waistband of his jeans. But as bad as that wound had been it wasn’t the one that kept Dean awake at night reliving the horror of seeing his brother, the one he had sworn to protect lying broken and covered in blood on that monster’s table

“What? These?” Sam shrugged. “They’re just going to be scars, Dean. It’s no big deal.” Over the years he had gotten plenty of scars. Hell, they both had. He didn’t understand what the big deal was with these. He followed the path of his brother’s gazed as he glanced down at his body. “Oh, is that the one? Don’t worry about it. It’s all healed.” His grin turned mischievous. “Besides we’ll name it.” He paused for a minute. _What kind of name would one give a scar?_ “I know, we can call it my happy arrow since it points the way to my....” At the so not amused look Dean gave him Sam quickly shook his head as he changed tactics. “Okay, so no. It’s not that one. So which one is...?” In a flash of light it dawned on Sam exactly which one was causing his brother so much guilt. 

There, in a spot right above his heart was where the creature’s nails had dug into his skin leaving a long, deep crater. It wasn’t deep enough to puncture his heart but it came close.

“It’s nothing, Dean.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he glared at Sam. _How could he say that?_ It wasn’t nothing. Every single scar Sam had or would ever have was his fault. “Listen, Sam, if you’re sure you’re better maybe we should think about getting out of here." He really wanted to put the cabin and everything that had happened behind them and get back to normal. "We should be getting back on the r....” His voice trailed off as he watched Sam turn pale and his breathing turn shallow. _Damn it, he’d known it was too soon for his brother to be up._

He automatically slid his arms around Sam to hold him up before he could hit the floor. With slow steps he helped his brother over to the bed. “You know I don’t like to say I told you so but....”

“Are you kidding?” Sam wheezed as he struggled to stay upright. “You love saying that.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation Dean gave Sam a small grin. “You may be right. Let’s get you back to bed.”

In a few short strides Dean helped Sam slide beneath the blankets. “This time how about staying in bed?”

Sam gave a weak nod but didn’t say anything.

Satisfied Dean turned to leave. “Oh, and Sam?”

Sam turned his head to look at his brother. “Yeah?”

“I told you so.” With worry lines etched deeper in his face Dean left the room to let his brother get some much needed rest.

As Dean walked out of the room Sam stared at the ceiling trying to come up with some kind of plan. He wasn’t proud of what he was doing, he hated that it had come to this and knew it was wrong on so many levels but there was no way they were leaving this cabin until he had gotten through to Dean. 

If he hadn’t of seen the look in Dean’s eyes, one that he had quickly tried to hide things might have been different. He may have been able to let his brother go and go back to just being brothers but the thought of Dean wanting him... it did things to him, things that he wanted to explore further. He would do whatever he had to do to get Dean to admit his feelings.

A few days later and Sam was still no closer to coming up with a viable plan. _Unless...._ There was one thing he could try. It was risky but if it worked it would be worth it. There was only one way to find out. “Dean?” 

Dean rushed into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Sam quickly reassured him. “I’m feeling kind of icky.”

“What the hell is icky?”

Sam hid a smile. “It means I need a shower.”

He nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll get some soap and water.”

Almost before Dean could finish speaking Sam started to shake his head. “No, not talking about a sponge bath but a real standing under the water, face getting hit by the spray shower.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” _What if Sam fell? What if he had to help pick him up? Or worse, or was it better, what if Sam needed his help in the shower?_ For a brief moment time seemed to stand still as the thought ran through his mind. All that wet naked skin... he would get to... he would have to touch... Dean’s breathing turned shallow and he quickly shook his head as he repeated, “That’s not a good idea, Sam.” He ignored the part of him that vehemently disagreed and thought it was the best idea in the history of ideas. “Maybe in a few more days.”

“I wasn’t asking for permission, Dean.”

It was hard to look formidable lying in a sick bed but somehow his brother managed to do it. Dean knew when he was beat. Besides he didn’t want to argue with Sam. “Okay, I’ll get everything ready.” He pulled out a clean set of clothes and carried them into the small bathroom. “Do you think you can use the shower by yourself or will you need help?” One look at himself in the mirror and Dean was glad Sam couldn’t see the hopeful look on his face. That he managed to ask the question without a trace of hopefulness in his voice was a miracle.

“If you can just help me to get in there I think I can manage on my own.”

Dean told himself the feeling in the pit of his stomach was relief and not disappointment but he was having trouble buying his own lie. “Okay, hang on. I’ll be right there.” He turned the shower on to a nice warm temperature before he went to help Sam.

He slid his arm around Sam and helped him stand, with slow steps they made their way towards the bathroom. It only took a few minutes before Sam was safely inside.

“Are you sure you should do this?” Dean held the door open with one hand. He couldn’t help but worry. But if it was because he was worried Sam would or wouldn’t need his help he refused to even think about it.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Sam motioned for Dean to leave with his hand. As soon as the door clicked shut a huge grin spread across his face. Despite his brother’s best efforts to hide the truth Sam had heard the hopeful tone in Dean’s voice when he had asked if he needed help.

If he didn't miss his guess and if he was extremely lucky it wouldn't be too much longer before Dean gave in to his baser instinct. With that delicious thought running through his mind Sam dropped his pants onto the floor and stepped beneath the shower to let the warm water cascade down his body. What he wouldn’t give to have Dean’s hands replace the water as it slid across his chest, down to his abdomen and going even further down to caress his... His mouth went dry as his cock stiffened and he swallowed hard. The sound echoed through the tiny room.

The thought of his brother with him in the shower, touching him was more than Sam could resist. With a soft groan he leaned his back against the shower wall and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. Slowly, he slid his hand down the rigid length and back again. He closed his eyes and imagined Dean was behind him, it was his hand gripping his cock, stroking slowly, teasingly up and down the length until Sam thought he would go insane with the pleasurable torture. Flames of desire raced through his body, igniting cell after cell as each stroke brought him closer to the brink. 

His head fell back against the wall as his body trembled with need. He moaned Dean’s name as he raced towards his orgasm.

With Sam safely in the shower Dean sat down on the unused bed and stared at the bathroom door as thoughts he shouldn’t entertain ran through his mind. _Would it be so bad if he gave in to Sam?_ But it wasn’t just Sam. He didn’t want to let himself think his brother was the only one in this situation. He was having just as much of an issue keeping his hands off of Sam, if not more. A few steps beyond that door was everything he wanted and yet he sat unmoving. _Why was he fighting against what he really wanted so hard? Because it was wrong on so many levels he couldn’t even begin to count them all? Or was it something more?_

The old man had said he and Sam were one. _What was that supposed to mean? Were they soulmates, destined to be together for all time?_ Dean smile at his own fanciful thoughts.

A sound shook him out of his thoughts. He leaned his head to the side and listened intently. He could have sworn he had heard Sam call for him. The sound came again and this time there was no denying it. His brother was calling for him. 

He quickly stood up and rushed towards the bathroom door. _Damn it._ He’d known it was too soon for Sam to try to take a shower. He’d probably fallen or something equally as bad. Without bothering to knock, Dean walked in and stopped in disbelief at the sight before him.

Sam was leaning against the wall, his hand wrapped tight around his cock. But it was the sound of his name falling from his brother’s lips as he jacked off that had Dean rooted to the spot. 

Dean didn’t utter a word as he turned to leave but before he could move, Sam stepped out of the shower and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

"I'll wait in the next room." Dean tried his best not to notice Sam's naked body.

Without warning he found himself pushed up against the bathroom wall pinned in place by his brother's wet body.

"What are you doing in here, Dean?" Sam couldn't stop himself from moving his hips ever so slowly as he spoke.

“I thought...” At the high pitched sound of his voice Dean coughed and tried again, “I heard you call my name. And I thought you needed me.”

A teasing grin spread across Sam’s face. “Oh, you’re right. I do need you.” He thrust his hips forward so that there was no doubt exactly how much. He knew Dean needed him too if only he would admit it.

He tried to ignore the feel of his brother’s cock pushing against him, sending wave after wave of intense pleasure coursing through his body but it was an almost impossible task. Dean’s knees almost buckled beneath him at the onslaught of desire that rushed through his veins.

Sam placed his lips against his brother’s ear and whispered, “Come on, Dean. Give in.” He slowly moved his hips back and forth. The feel of Dean’s jeans rubbing across his naked body in all the right places did something to him that he didn’t want to end. “You know you want to.”

No one could ever say that Dean Winchester hadn’t tried to ignore his feelings for Sam. He had tried longer than most would have dared. Lesser men would have given in a long time ago. But the feel of Sam against him and the whispered pleas in his ear was more than any grown man could stand. And Dean was no exception. Without warning his control snapped.

He gripped Sam by his arms and swung him around until his brother was the one that had his back pushed against the wall. Dean ground his hips into Sam, his teeth bared in a feral grin. “Is this what you want?”

His heart thundered in Sam’s chest and blood roared in his ears as he melted against Dean. Finally, after years of desperately wanting Dean, of jerking off to the sound of his voice Sam was right where he wanted to be. And it was about damn time. His voice was guttural, barely understandable as he uttered, “God, yes.”

Dean leaned closer, “Are you sure?” His breath caressed Sam’s lips as he spoke, “Once we cross that line there ain’t no going back.” 

“Dean.” Sam panted, barely able to think much less speak. “I’ve wanted this for a very long time.” He had wanted Dean for longer than he cared to admit. And he’d been in love with him even longer. He grazed Dean’s full bottom lip with his teeth before he added, “And if you’re honest you have too.”

The older Winchester didn’t say a word but just stared into his brother’s eyes almost as if he was fighting one last battle within himself. But of course it was too late. The war was over. He had already lost. “You’re right. I have wanted you for just as long.” Dean leaned in and gently nipped at Sam’s neck. “I would lay awake at night and listen to the sound of you jerking off and I knew you were thinking about me.” His lips followed the curve of Sam’s neck as he spoke. “And all the times I would call you when we were separated I knew you were jacking off to the sound of my voice.”

A groan escaped Sam as Dean’s lips neared his. “You knew?”

Dean’s breath grew ragged. “Are you kidding?” One of his favorite memories slammed in his mind. “Do you know when you’re almost ready to come your voice gets a little hitch in it? I knew you were biting your lip to keep from saying my name and it drove me nuts.”

“Then why did you....?” Before Sam could finish his question Dean’s lips descended on his. And his voice broke off on a moan of pleasure.

Dean cupped Sam’s face in his hands as he gently licked his bottom lip before his tongue slipped into his mouth. Sam’s groan vibrated through him as he plunged his tongue deeper into the warm cavern. In that moment Dean couldn’t remember why he had fought against this for so long. All he knew was that he never wanted it to end. He slowly broke the kiss, only to place soft, moist kisses along Sam’s jaw before sliding down to his neck. As he bit down on the tender skin, Sam went wild in his arms. 

Sam couldn’t take anymore. He needed to feel naked skin. The buttons on his brother’s shirt was a hindrance but he was too needy, too desperate to try and work them. With a groan he grasped the front of Dean’s shirt and ripped it in two. The sound of buttons hitting the walls, shower and floor echoed around them but neither of them paid any attention.

With a flick of his tongue, Dean traced the curve of Sam’s neck before he grazed his teeth across his jaw.

It was too much. Sam couldn’t take it, the pleasure was too intense. “Please.” After years of wanting Dean, now that he was this close Sam found he couldn’t wait any longer. And he was more than willing to beg if he had to. “Dean.” His voice was raspy as he called his brother’s name.

Dean grinned against Sam’s skin. The look on his face was one of pure innocence as he raised his head to look his brother in the eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“You know what’s wrong.” Sam’s eyes almost rolled back in his head and a loud groan escaped him as felt Dean cup him. All the times he had imagined his touch hadn’t prepared him for the reality.

With trembling fingers Sam quickly undid Dean’s jeans. His eyes widened as his fingers grazed against naked skin. _Dean was going commando?_ He quickly hooked his fingers through the belt loops and pushed until the jeans fell to the floor. 

Although Dean knew he should go slow, their first time together should be in a bed but he was also positive there was no way either of them was going to be able to wait that long. He had to get inside of Sam or he was going to explode.

Dean reached for the bottle of baby oil that sat conveniently on the counter. _Almost as if someone had placed it there intentionally._ There wasn’t a doubt in Dean’s mind that Sam had planned it all. And for a moment the thought of punishment sprang to mind but the thought quickly dimmed as he remembered what his brother had just recently gone through. Now was the time for gentle there would be plenty of time for rough when he was sure Sam was fully healed.

At the look on Dean’s face Sam knew his brother had realized what he had done. “Are you going to punish me?” He couldn’t stop his body from trembling with anticipation.

He couldn’t deny he was tempted. “Maybe some other time. But for now...” With one hand Dean popped the top on the bottle. 

Sam’s breath came in gasps and his eyes rolled back in his head as Dean silently prepared them both. If being lubed felt this good he could only imagine what the rest was going to feel like.

Slowly, agonizingly slow Dean slid his fingers up and down the length of Sam’s rigid cock, from the head to the base and back again. 

Soft, easy strokes meant to tempt and tease tormented Sam and he couldn’t take it, his body was on fire with need. He was being burned from the inside and only Dean had the power to put out the flames. “Please, Dean.” Desperation colored Sam’s voice as he tried to move but he was pinned by the wall and Dean’s body. “Oh, God.”

“Shh.” Dean hooked Sam’s leg around his waist. “I’ve got you.” He whispered before he reached for the second one. 

With Sam’s legs wrapped around his waist, in one smooth even stroke Dean eased his cock into Sam’s welcoming body. 

After such a long wait the feel of Dean finally sliding into him pushed Sam over the edge and he went wild with passion. He ground himself onto his brother’s cock, forcing Dean deeper inside of him.

“Easy” Dean whispered the warning through clenched teeth as he fought for control. It was all he could do to keep from gripping Sam’s hips and slamming into him over and over again until they were both spent.

But if Sam heard the warning he gave no heed as he continued to ride Dean’s cock, faster and faster until his pupils were blown and he was gasping for breath. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm waiting, all he needed was just a little bit...

Dean bit his lip, his eyes wild with uncontrolled passion. He’d had no idea it could be like this. Maybe if he had known he would have given in a lot sooner. With a groan he gripped Sam’s hips and slammed him harder against the wall. “I’m trying to be gentle. I don’t want to hurt you.” The words were barely understandable.

“Don’t you get it, Dean? I don’t want gentle.” Sam admitted as he pushed his body against his brother’s. “I just want you to...” His voice broke off as Dean’s cock pushed against his prostate a little harder. “Ahhh.” He bit down on his bottom lip. “Please.”

He was damned and he knew it but he couldn’t resist his brother’s pleas any longer. Dean pushed harder into Sam, “Is this what you want?” He wrapped his hand tight around Sam’s cock and began to stroke it faster and faster, keeping time with his thrusts.

“More.” The word fell from Sam’s lips on a gasp. “Harder, Dean. Faster.”

And with one hand gripping Sam’s hip and the other hand stroking the length of his cock, Dean gave him more, harder, deeper and faster until their moans and groans of desire was the only sound that could be heard in the tiny bathroom.

Neither Winchester could escape the punishing torment for long and Sam was the first one to fall over the precipice.

“Dean!” Sam could only yell his brother’s name as his world shattered around him and warm jets of semen coated both of their stomachs.

Watching Sam come unglued because of him was more than Dean could handle and with a shout of his brother’s name he came deep inside of him.

Carefully Dean helped Sam lower his legs before he folded his brother into his arms and held on tight until the tremors in their bodies subsided. 

Sam laid his head against Dean’s neck. “That was....” He whispered as he fought to control his breathing. There was something about Dean’s silence that bothered him. He raised his head. “What’s wrong?” He hoped Dean wasn’t regretting what had just happened between them.

“We just..” Dean’s voice was soft as he spoke.

He nodded his head eagerly. “We really did.” After so long of wanting Dean he finally knew what it was like to have him and it wasn’t a feeling Sam ever wanted to give up.

Now that the hunger was sated Dean wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen next. All he knew was that there was no going back and he wouldn’t want to if he could. Sam belonged to him. “What do we do now?”

It was all Sam could do to keep his mouth from falling open. He’d been sure Dean would have shut down after he decided it was wrong and would never happen again. Sam was almost giddy with happiness that neither of those things had come true. But just in case he kept his voice light so he wouldn’t change his mind. “I don’t know about you but I could use some sleep.”

_Yes, good. Sleep he could do._ Dean nodded his head. After all that had happened to Sam and what they had just done sleep was definitely a good thing. He tried his best not to let the memory of his brother riding his cock come to mind but it was too late, the image was already planted firmly in his mind. With a silent groan Dean let go of Sam and took a step back. “Okay, let’s take a nap.” He started walking out the door.

At the sight of his brother’s naked ass and despite knowing he shouldn’t Sam couldn’t stop himself. “And then maybe afterwards I can take you.”

Dean stopped mid stride and for a brief moment time itself stood still as he mulled over what Sam had said. _Sam wanted to take him?_ His brow furrowed in confusion before what his brother had meant finally dawned on him. _Oh. Sam wanted to take him._ He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand he couldn’t deny that he had loved being buried deep inside of Sam and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind his brother had loved it too. But he had never entertained the thought of riding Sam’s cock.... Just like that, with the thought racing through his mind, his breath caught in his throat and his cock began to harden once more. “You want to...?” The picture of what Sam wanted to do to him, the same thing he had just done to Sam formed in his mind. It wasn’t something he had ever thought of but now he couldn’t get the tempting image out of his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like, what it would feel like to have.... “Fuck me.” Dean whispered softly unsure if it was a statement or a plea.

Sam didn’t even try to stop himself from reaching for Dean and pulling him back against his body until his cock nestled in the groove of Dean’s ass. “God, yes. Please.” His breath caressed Dean’s neck as he spoke. He couldn’t wait to have his cock buried inside of Dean. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep the moan at bay. 

“I....” Dean wasn’t sure what to say as he turned his head to stare at Sam.

One look at his brother’s face, the curiosity in his eyes and there wasn’t a doubt in Sam’s mind that before they left this cabin he would know what it was like to slide into Dean. But there was still enough doubt on his brother’s face for Sam to realize he had to go slow. After all he had waited this long he could wait a little while longer. But only a little. “Nap.” He muttered around a long exaggerated yawn as he half walked, half pushed Dean towards the bed. 

Dean had barely managed to lie down before his eyes slammed close. “I love you, too.” He whispered softly beneath his breath before he drifted off to sleep.

Sam’s mouth fell open at Dean’s admission. He hadn’t expected to hear it especially not this soon. Happiness, more than he thought possible, more than he thought he ever deserved flowed through his body. With a huge smile on his face Sam crawled into bed behind Dean, slipped his arm around his waist and fell fast asleep.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1310720/1310720_original.png)

“Dean?” Sam gently shook his brother’s shoulder. “Wake up.” He whispered encouragingly.

Dean yawned and stretched before he opened his eyes to see Sam’s smiling face staring at him. “What are you doing?”

“I got you breakfast.”

“You got me...” Sam had gone out... alone. Dean’s heart began to hammer in his chest at the thought. _Didn’t he realize how risky that was?_ “Damn it, Sammy. What the hell were you...?”

Sam quickly sat down on the bed beside Dean and placed his finger on his brother’s lips. “Relax, Dean. I didn’t go anywhere. I bought this before we got here. I didn’t have time to give it to you before I was...” Sam swallowed hard as the terrifying memory tried to take hold of him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean wasn’t one to talk about or have any kind of chick flick moments but for Sam he would do anything.

His eyes were haunted as he shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what that creature had done to him. Hell, he didn’t even want to think about it. But in a weird sort of way he would always be grateful it had happened. If not for it Sam wasn’t sure if Dean would have ever admitted his feelings. 

“It’s okay.” Dean raised up in the bed. He needed to give Sam something else to think about. “I’ve got you.” He whispered as he squeezed Sam’s thigh. 

A slow smile slid across Sam’s face as he placed his hand on top of Dean’s. “Yes, you do.”

Dean gave an answering smile. “So, what did you bring me?”

“Later.” Sam whispered as he gently pushed Dean back down on the bed with his body. 

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw the box Sam had laid on the table. “Pie?” His stomach rumbled as he tried to raise back up. “You bought me pie.” 

Sam nodded. “I got you a variety sampler. There are four different kinds in the box to choose from.”

Dean’s mouth actually watered but before he could reach for the box Sam blocked him.

“Later.” Sam repeated as he buried his face in Dean’s neck and growled against his skin. “Breakfast can wait but I can’t.”

As shivers raced down his spine Dean realized Sam was right, neither one of them could wait, they no longer had to wait. A shiver raced down Dean’s spine and a different kind of hunger blazed in his eyes as he surrendered to Sam.

Later Sam and Dean would talk about things that needed to be said, words that needed to be heard but for now they were content in finally being together.

A little over ten miles a way a tiny creature opened her huge, bright eyes and looked around the burned out shell of what was once a home. A fleeting thought ran through her mind as she wondered what could have happened to cause it to look like this. But in a blink of an eye it was gone. With a small sigh she settled back down, closed her eyes and waited for Him.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1311200/1311200_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1311402/1311402_original.jpg)


End file.
